Is it victory?
by Red Moon Soul
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is trapped within a garganta with Aizen. Ichigo defeats Aizen, but is thrown into another world. Separated from all that he held precious will he survive in that new world? will he find the strength to go on? Is that victory... or defeat?


Bleach And Claymore belong to their rightful owners.

A/N

Story takes place after chapter 419 of Bleach but Ichigo wont use the power he fights Aizen with until later in the story.

The second chapter will be an explanation of power levels from bleach compared to power levels from claymore.

OK that's everything i wanted to say so here is the story. Enjoy.

Ichigo stood under a cliff some distance away from Karakura town that at the moment was located in Seiretei. On the cliff in front of him stood Aizen Sosuke, his form still human-like but already transformed by Hogyoku, disgust and surprise mixed on his face.

Ichigo looked up at Aizen

- You, who once asked me... why have I gone and distanced myself from you have now distanced yourself from me...

- Maybe it is I now who should ask that question?

Aisen spoke.

- This... is a weird feeling... I'll admit...

Ichigo fully turned himself to face Aizen.

- Just now, why have you distanced yourself from me, Aizen?

Disgust and surprise disappeared from Aizen's face giving way to confidence and slight anger.

- I see... Ichigo Kurosaki, are you happy that you stopped my sword?

- Are you happy that you destroyed my kido and injured me?

Aisen's face twisted in rage as he shouted at ichigo.

**- ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, HUMAN!...**

Then as suddenly as he went into rage Aizen stopped. Aizen screamed in pain. A third eye opened on his forehead, an inky darkness with a white pupil. It continued to open until it covered his face completely turning it into a mask like a hollow's except it was pitch-black with a single white slit on the forehead and completely white eyes. His body became hollow-like cowered with white armour, on his back six white, fleshly wings grew hollow-like masks on their tips and on the flesh of the wings a single eye opened on each wing. His legs thinned below the knees becoming pitch black, reminding Ichigo of Ulqiorra's Segunda Etapa. His arms below the elbows thinned and blackened as well, his right arm completely merging with his Zanpakuto. On his torso appeared three hollow-like holes.

The only thing that was untouched was his long hair.

Ichigo looked at Aizen, unimpressed.

Aizen ctood up from the kneeling position he was forced into by the pain. He then spoke to no one in particular.

- I see... so you wouldn't allow it... **for me to be defeated... by a mere human... Hogyoku**...

As he was saying it one of the wings on his back twisted itself so the mask on its tip was looking at Ichigo. The mask opened it's mouth spewing a completely white orb of energy at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked it by his left hand but the explosion caused by the attack was enormous, instantly engulfing Ichigo and obliterating everthing beyond the point where it connected with Ichigo's hand.

As the explosion dissolved it revealed that it didn't kill Ichigo, but severly wounded him, making him unable to use his left hand.

Aisen looked at Ichigo and said almost impressed at the damage his attack caused.

- Understood... so that is the extremity of what will happen from you taking such an attack...

- Although I doubt that left arm of yours will be of much use any more.

With this words Aizen charged at Ichigo, grabbing him by the throat.

Still holding Ichigo by the throat he came to a stop and spoke to him.

**- Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?**

**- It is true that at one point... you destroyed a barrier between shinigami and hollow an became a transcendental...**

**-But now you lost that power you once possesed... a mere shadow of your former self... the way you are now you are not even worth taking in and understanding.**

**- You will meet death by my transcendental hand... and my killing of you will invoke... COMPLETE SEPARATION from the vulgar existences of shinigami and hollow.**

**- YOU ARE FINISHED ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

Quietly, almost barely audible Ichigo whispered one word...

_- Finished?_

Than looking Aizen directly in te eyes he askedhim a question that fully expressed everything he felt about Aizen's monologue.

_**- Is that all you've got?**_

As Ichigo broke Aizen's hold on his throat he swung his Zanpakuto at Aizen who back-pedalled away from Ichigo, looking surprised by Ichigo's still superior strength.

Ichigo looked directly at Aizen and told him that he was sick and tired of his yapping. Then he pointed Tensa Zangetsu at Aizen.

- Let me show you, Aizen... the final, complete version of Getsuga Tensho...

As Ichigo prepared to seriously fight Aizen with all he had, Aisen's "face" "twisted" in rage and he screamed, charging at Ichigo and tackling Both Ichigo and himself into Garganta that opened behind Ichigo's back.

**- If I will be defeated by a mere human, I will take you with me, Kurosaki!...**

Behind them the garganta closed itself.


End file.
